Beauty
by FlittingGemini
Summary: You'd think after G.L.E.E. had been vanquished that Bug world could have a little peace right? WRONG! Follow the beloved characters of "Starship" into some marvelous misadventures after the events of the musical. Rated T cause it's more fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, this was done ver early in the morning, but i couldn't sleep with this sitting in my brain not written.**

**All the characters in this story are the product of Starkid productions. I'm just playing in their theater until they kick me out.**

**Ok so this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic, I'm gonna regret that but beware! I'm working on a Pokemon fiction that already takes me forever and that takes precendence. Hopefully with having 2 on my plate I'll have double the inspiration and want to update each of them more but... the odds of that are about as slim as me meeting any of the Starkids tommorow. :) Hey it could happen.**

The hive was positivley a flutter with activity on a bright sunny day on Bug world. The overqueen had commisoned a new, luxourious addition be added to the hive large enough for both the humoon visitors that were staying on their planet definately and indefinately so the bugs were trying to make it as solid and not gooey as possible, they thought that the way Febuary the scheintist recoiled at the dripping slime that she was allergic so it had to crystalize for this section.

Febuary had obviously opted to stay for her beloved Bug despite the slime, and was making fabulous progress on loving all bugs and actually learning a new language-the bug language. It turns out that the simple mostly one-syllable words of the language were perfect for someone like Febuary. She herself was surprised that her brain could comprehend a new language and still hold onto her original as well as knowledge pulled from magazines about the latest musical TV show fads back home.

Then there was Specs who, while also trying to learn the language herself, decided that the life of combat had worn her down and she wanted to study the sceintifically fascinating indiginous as well as flora. Her Starship Ranger counterparts were saddened by the loss of three of their comrades but Specs reasoned that the crew should simply take the ambsace mission on Oa that the core needed taken care of.

"Ten cuidado mi amiga." said Taz as she patted Spec's shoulder, "hopefully with the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration's plots uncovered and seperated by parsects of space you should be safe now."

Febuary looked blank for a time, suddenly Bug and a few worker bugs came over and Bug walked up next to her wiping his scales of exerted slime with his claws as she asked him, "Buggy I didn't know you had parsnips in your atmosphere."

"Uuuh, what's a parsnip?" Bug asked completely befuddled.

As all the other Rangers gathered around them and rolled their eyes, while the bugs looked curious Specs began to correct Febuary but before she could start Up cut in-" Dead God dammit woman your supposed to be a scheintist! There's no Dead God damned vegetables in space!" He then paused horrified as his eyes softened, "Oh Febuary I'm so sorry for snapping like that-"

Tootsie gasped and said, "there's noou vegetables in the atmosphere? Does that mean there's no canals of creamy nougat on Mars?"

A robotic voice laughed louder than many of the human ad bug voices there, "oh Tootsie you make me laugh... but your human minds are still inferior, Mars is nothing but dusty land and ice. Humans have seen and known of Mars as long as you have been sentient, but there were no probes until 1969 when your-" she was cut off when Tootsie blurted, "oh Megagirl you're so smart I could just listen to you all day!' Tootsie then proceeded to give Megagirl a passionate kiss that she galdly reciprocated much to the chagrin of the group and Krander even scowled and looked away.

"Alright everyone just calm down! Can we pease stop the snogging before we have to call Tootsie Megagirl, Megagirl Megagirl?" Up trilled and most of the Rangers chuckled appreciatively even Tootsie and Megagirl, and even bugs joined in to appear in cahoots, but Krander seemed aloof. Then when Up saw Krander's face as well as Tootsie's blush he looked contrite, "Oh no! I did it again! I always want people to be nice to me but I can't even do it for others! Oh!" Up reached for his mirror but then Taz spoke.

"Hey mirame," Taz said softly as she grabbed Up's shoulder gently and turned him toward her, and whacked him hard across the face, "Now escuchame! Es necesario endurecer and that means no taking back when you talking sense into rocas!" Up could only nod and Taz gave him a sypathetic hug.

Taz had quieted her voice by now and was talking to Up, and most othe couples and groups were absorbed in their own conversations so Krander shuffled over to where Specs had left the group and was taking notes on a giant blue venus flytrap-shaped flower that dripped nectar into waiting Bumblebee's mouths.

"Quite the plant huh?" Krander said dolefully.

"Yes indeed Krander, I wish I had a flask on me to take a sample of the nectar to test it but I'll have to go back to the ship and get one. I'm also tempted to taste it." Specs said in her nasally drawl. Krander was barely listening.

He looked at the flower and then at a small group of bugs quickly approaching the main group led by a small pink cockroach for as long as he could till he had to turn and mumble, "and what will you do when we take all the flasks with the ship when we go?"

Specs stopped writing and looked at him, "Krander..." then suddenly Bug came running up to the two of them and cut her off.

"Specs, Krander you gotta come quick something extraordinary has happen to the slime that we were hardening for your section of the hive!" Bug yipped and ran off with the group. Specs gathered her notebook and rushed off a little too quickly to denote a simple desire to see the hardened slime, leaving Krander no choice but to chase after them.

**So this is the first chapter, I think it turned out pretty well, but I'm also up really early in the morning writing this so I may be crazy. LOL Review if you want, one thing you'll learn about me is that I don't hold chapters hostage for reviews, I'm just kinda slow and lazy about updating but I'm getting better! ~fff1037**


	2. Humans Have Macaroni Art, Bugs

**I don't own any of the characters you see. They all belong to and are played by the brilliant people in Starkid productions, I'm just playing in their theater until they kick me out.**

The group of humans and bugs raced after the excited Roach back to the hive, apparently something extraordinary had happened to the slime during the new renovations.

"Roach, Roach calm down and tell me what's so exciting this time about slime?" Bug gasped as he trid to keep up with the excited arthropod.

"It's the second most amazing and beautiful thing I've ever seen! When the slime hardens after being cooled by our wings it becomes as hard and cool as marble with the most beautiful patterns interwoven in it!" Roach exclaimed while trying to preserve his breath.

When Bug told them what he said all the humans looked at each other sceptical, Febuary seemed the least excited about it due to the fact that she had been encapsulated in the boogers and still didn't think them beautiful or amazing by any means. Even the bugs looked discombobulated at the thought of their slime, that they had always used for simply capturing mammals, was suddenly beautiful. The group walked into the new section and although all the bugs already gathered were buzzing excitedly nothing seemed amiss because this floor was still slimy and soft but as they walked through the curving tunnels their boots gradually stopped making scwelching sounds and turned into clacks as the slime beneath them turned into solid floors colored in pale pink, cerulean and espceially the mellow yellow slimes interwove with each other and had swirling patterns where the colors combined and when there was one color, a simple but artistic ripple effect coursed through the patterns.

As their original bias of slime faded the humans were impressed at the patterns rippling through the chambers, but the bugs were nothing short of awestruck, Bug, who was always amazed at the humoon's ships and technology, had his jaw crookedly slack at the beauty that his race had created. They never knew, never suspected...

"How did they accomplish this? Krander said in awe as Taz began murmering excitedly in Spanish and Tootsie and Febuary looked even more blank then usual as they stared at the corridor walls.

Specs pondered a moment then said, "I believe that they were trying to create a buidling with hard floors and walls just like our ships to make us feel at home. They secreted extra slime all over the floor and walls and then, to my speculation, they used their wings to quickly cool and harden the slime-thus the ripple patterns." Specs said with a tone that suggested both fascination and perspicacious sceince deduction.

"I don't know, I'll ask if they did that." Febuary said then proceeded to ask in broken Bug language if that was what happened.

Roach needed a little bit more elabortaion from Bug but when he understood he said to them, "Well when there were large amounts of slime laying on the ground we knew we needed to dry it faster so three of us flew in a circle to dry it faster, making it swirl."

Febuary understood a little first and then looked more pleased and when the rest of the Rangers got a translation they cheered "Cool!" Bug and the rest of his kin just looked very pleased at the praise and this new talent of theirs.

"Soou what yer sayin is boogers is art now? Wow I outta try that myself!" Tootsie said to the digust of the humans present.

"I would suggest that you leave that to the bugs Tootsie, but...could the same design apply elsewhere?" Specs pondered aloud and walked over to a large hardened slime pile that was also a mixture of colors, she used her zapper to cut off a portion of the top and when she picked it up and held it sideways the group of humans and bugs gathered around and gasped.

The hardened slime had a smooth bottom thanks to the lasers and depicted the same artistic pattern. It was beautiful.

"Feliz Navidad! Do you think there could be a market for slime art? Like mesas or la cara de meloj?" Taz said in both disgust and curiosity.

"If so you humans may have a reason to stay on this planet for a little while longer, since you tear factories seem so reluctant to leave." Megagirl droned.

Krander and Febuary perked up at this thought while Specs and Tootsie chuckled at the dirty look that Taz gave Megagirl.

While Bug was happy that his friends might stay longer because of this sudden talent of his kin the other bugs had no such qulams for humoon practices and were more enamored when Roach said, "We could make a statue of the overqueen out of this stuff!" Some of the bugs perked up at this but then a red and blue worker bug rightfully asked, "How?"

Roach and the other bugs paused because they weren't sure. The Rangers were confused at the sudden deflating of the bugs mood so when Bug told them Krander proposed, "you could make a giant block of hardened slime with twsting patterns like this and then commision artists to carve it into the desired shape with zappers."

The Rangers looked shocked at this insight and when Bug translated the bugs all looked impressed. But it was Up who got the first word, "wow, I never knew you had such initiative Krander! And here I thought you were just a lily-livered weed!" Up said.

"That is brilliant Krander," Specs praised, and he preened at her compliment "but first we would need to get the overqueen's permission to do this as well as sell enough of the material for the everyday uses to afford the artist like Taz mentioned."

"Aww we don't need to hire an artist do we?" Tootse asked.

"Not unless you want and know how to carve it yourself Tootsie, I'm no sculpter and neither are any of the rest of us." Specs answered patiently.

"You fleshbags don't need to spend anymore of your precious currency, once again robot intelligence surpasses human." Megagirl gloated.

Taz walked up to her and held up her zapper, "what do you mean by that tin can?" She said menacingly while Up tried to pull her back.

As Bug and the rest of the Rangers watched the drama unfold the rest of the bugs looked baffled at the behavior and three shadowy figures appeared nearby to spy.

"Why surely you should know oh wise hostile human, you computer technology can create an image on a screen and then direct the lasers to carve the desired image, but of course you knew that." Megagirl taunted. Tootsie gave her another kiss for being so brilliant while Taz looked irritated.

Febuary conveyed the conversation to the bugs as best she could, when she finished a mantis asked "do you think it's possible?"

A translation back from Bug and Specs answered in her nasal drawl, "We'll never know till we try, I'll go to the ship and make my report, start the graphic program to carve the slime as well as telling the Starship Ranger core of a product that can be bought from the indiginous."

Bug nodded and told his kin, "well as the ambassador between the bugs and humans it's up to me to tell the overqueen about this new idea that our human allies have devised, let's go now!" The bugs cheered and ran off to do just that. Before Bug could get away however Up called him back, "Hey Bug, you hold up a second, both your asking your queen and our report shouldn't take too long, let's meet back at our ship to hopefully start carving statues and other things in about an hour."

Bug slauted, "Yes sir!" and whisked off waving goodbye to them. Then the shadowy group faded away as well.

**AN: Alright one thing that I have noticed so far, is that I'm not able to give the same amount of dialouge to every character (because face it, there's a lot) so I just wanted to convey that it's not because of dislike of certain characters, it's just hard to work them all in! I may make the next chapter split into groups and not all characters will be featured, I may have to exchange who premiers in each chapter to make it easier with a few chapters where they're all in this together-LOL I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though!**


	3. Clash of the Ants

**I don't own anything you recognize, I'm just playing in the Starkids' theater until they kick me out.**

Roach was in the lead on the way to the overqueen's slime pit to ask her if the bugs could sell some of the beautiful slime designs that had been inadvertedly wrought in their catering to their human friend's needs. The rest of the bugs were equally a flutter even though they didn't quite have a full grasp on the concept of being part of the universal economy, but it sure did sound exciting.

"I wonder what will happen when we make more hardened slime art for the hoomans? Do you think more will come?" asked a jittery Bumbly.

"More humans?" asked Bug excitedly as he looked to the other Rangers that had tagged along with the group of bugs to elaborate on all the possibilities of the the overqueen letting Bugworld sell slime art to the intergalactal markets.

Krander, Specs, Megagirl and Febuary nodded. "Yes Bug," explained Specs. "In fact it may bring quite a few professionals from all kinds of species. Such as artisans, investors and businesness creatures as well as arcitects it might be necessary for the slime to be used for more solid buldings for these guests."

Bug looked ready to burst with excitment "Wow-"

"Who cares about extra hooman guests right now when they might not come? I want to see a beautiful statue of the overqueen built first!" exclaimed Mantis giddily.

Bug looked irritated, "We'll get to it Mantis, but shouldn't we be a little more grateful to the humans since they came up with this idea and will help us build the statue?"

Mantis looked a little angry, and began buzzing angrily in bug to Bug. This surprised the Rangers since they had never seen the bugs as anything but jolly but they became even more worried when Bumbly and another worker bug seemed to agree with Mantis and were yelling at Bug. Febuary began to panic as more bugs turned this way and split into groups, some seeming to agree with Bug and others joing around Bumbly and Mantis. Krander and Specs had begun to feel truly worried by this point, even more so since they couldn't understand anything said or get to Bug. Febuary tried to calm the bugs in broken bug but it didn't seem to have an effect. As the buzzing reached an uncomfortable level in volume Roach finally turned around when the group had almost reached the royal slime pit. When brushed off, so to speak, by his fellow bugs he turned to Febuary and she caught, "What go on?"

"I think they're fighting about Bug caring more about building a hostel for the humans who will come for various reasons regarding the slime than making a statue of the overqueen a priority." she said shakily.

Roach blanced, "does he care more about you?" he asked in a soft hurt tone. Febuary began to assauge Roach but was cut off by Specs yelling-

"What's going on Febuary?" Krander nodded in agreement. She turned to them and explained what the bugs thought and Megagirl drawled. "It is a mistake to push such astronomical prospects and demands on a race that is barely accustomed to knowing there is one more race out there with totally different values, let alone the billions of other races of the universe who try to play in the market."

"What are you saying man? You think that the bugs will freak when they meet too many new species?" Krander squeaked as he looked at the mob that seemed to have calmed somewhat thankfully. Most of the Rangers looked relieved when the bugs once again gained their irenic air but Febuary grew solicitous when part of the reason for the other bugs calming was the oily buzzing of a big pink mosquito speaking to the crowd, Bug actually looked shocked too. Megagril could not be bothered by the bug mob and instead replied to Krander with dersion, "of course puny human, remember what happened when your kind were first introduced to foreign species?"

Specs gave a concerned glance at Febuary but shrugged it off and answered "of course we needed a secret base of military fighter jets to take out the alien ships and a Will Smith type character to save all of us."

"Precisely." said Megagril simply. "You also forget that the bugs don't even have that meager fallback and there is a... 98% chance that any species could wipe out the bugs in under a year if they don't like the terms."

"WHAT?" screamed a distraught Bug from ithin the mob, he pushed his way through the throng towards the Rangers. "Is this true?" he implored of his human friends but Febuary would not let this continue anymore. She spoke to Bug infront of an oblivious but curious bug crowd and said,

"No Bug, since we are part of the core if anyone or anything were to attack this planet, and by extension us, they would be decalring war on the entire core. Megagril is just trying to ruffles feathers." Febuary said as Megagril humphed.

Bug had his stand-by blank look as he said, "but I don't have any feathers."

The Rangers rolled their eyes as Specs sighed out, "no it's just an expression Bug." The she looked up at the waiting crowd and told Bug to tell them that they could make time for building a statue and helping the guests settle in. He did so and the bugs, even the ones who disagreed with Bug, calmed down. Roach crowed "Now that we have that settled, let's go tell her gooiness the plans!" Many bugs cheered and the Rangers heaved a great sigh at both the relief of the situation getting settled, but also the fact that drama had already started with the slime art and it was discovered just that day.

As the crowd went into the royal chamber three shadows slipped away, turning off an alien translator and pondering what they heard.


End file.
